


Beautiful Angel

by yooniquejihan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom and Sub Joshua, Dom Jeonghan, Dom/sub Undertones, I don't know how to write porn tbh, I love soft and pretty Joshua with his recent cat ears pic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Porn, Top Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel.Love your imperfections every angle.Or on soft days, Jeonghan loves to give up his control for his personal kitty and angel, Joshua.





	Beautiful Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My workmates have been playing Beautiful by Bazzi nonstop at the office yesterday and Joshua looked really really pretty and soft these days. You can listen to it while reading :)
> 
> Look how [pretty Joshua](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1091950407964737536?s=19) is :(( I'm sad.
> 
> Please don't expect too much I can't write p0rn :<

_Beautiful, beautiful angel._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan and Joshua.

 

 

Joshua and Jeonghan.

 

 

They complement each other ever since time immemorial.

 

 

Jeonghan and Joshua, they were everything but a normal couple. They're adventurous and thrill seekers. They loved experimenting things be it outside or inside the bedroom.

 

 

"All you need to do is sit and relax and enjoy the show. But just a little reminder, no touching the dancer."

 

 

Tonight was no different from how they spent their weekends except from the fact that Joshua initiated these things.

 

 

And that's how a pole ended up in the middle of Jeonghan's grandiose living room and Joshua dressed in his favorite white Gucci intimate lingerie with a leather strap on his pretty neck and fake kitty ears on his head.

 

To his students, Joshua was the epitome of an elegant aerial and pole instructor. The two of them met through Jeonghan's sister who enrolled in Joshua's class.

 

They clicked immediately and had been together since then.

 

But to Jeonghan, he was his personal angel. His lover and confidant.

 

His submissive who always tried to relinquish control inside their little world.

 

 

_Hey.._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel._

 

 

Jeonghan swallowed the lump on his throat when the music started and his eyes raked on Joshua's every being. Barefooted with legs that could go on for miles.

 

He looked breathtaking while doing those spins and his legs wrapped around the pole tightly. His luscious neck was exposed and Jeonghan's mouth became watery at the sight.

 

He flew in the air, sliding down the pole and getting up once again. Jeonghan was so in love with this person.

 

_The way that Gucci looked on you amazing_

_But nothing can compare to when you're naked._

 

 

The strap of the lingerie was threatening to fall off Joshua's shoulder and his hands were itching to tear the garment off his body.

 

But Jeonghan was enjoying every bit of the show. There was no denying that he's getting really hard and his body ached, wanting to get his fill already.

 

Joshua went down and crawled towards him like an obedient prey, ready to be devoured by its predator.

 

His pretty face settled on Jeonghan's thighs and his naughty hands wandered on his navel, feeling .

 

"Did I do well today, Sir?"

 

Jeonghan bit on his lip, Joshua looked so pretty with his lashes falling so endearingly on his face.

 

Everything about his Joshua was really beautiful.

 

"You did well today, kitten. You looked so pretty up there. Now may I touch the dancer?"

 

Joshua had the audacity to blush and Jeonghan was a whipped man for this angel.

 

_"Of course, Hanie. You can do whatever you want."_

 

//

 

 

Joshua wanted to play nice so Jeonghan gave it to him. After all, he deserved to be pampered and pleasured today.

 

They left trail of clothes upon reaching Jeonghan’s room. Joshua was naked save for the leather strap on his neck and his pretty cat ears.

 

Joshua immediately clung to Jeonghan when he threw him playfully on his bed. He looked like a sinful angel, desperate and begging from his touches and kisses alone.

 

 

Joshua was an art in every form.

 

From the way he danced in the pole down to the way he was stretched and naked on Jeonghan’s bed. The way he twisted his back, arching to every touch Jeonghan was giving to his body.

 

They had all time in the world and so Jeonghan relished in the feeling of Joshua’s tightness on his fingers. He savoured every sigh and moans coming from Joshua, preparing him for this long night.

 

_“Jeonghan, come on. I’m not made of glass, you know?”_

Joshua chased his lips and every time he wanted to go faster, Jeonghan would steady him. Jeonghan wanted this night to be memorable. He wanted to love Joshua and never let any part of his body untouched.

_“Slow, baby. Slow down. I want to feel you. All of you.”_

 

Joshua cried his name when he entered his heat. Jeonghan rained soft touches and kisses on his skin. Joshua had always been sensitive, shaking a little more than usual as he felt the tightness around him.

 

Legs wrapped around his torso and Joshua’s teary eyes were enough to drive Jeonghan insane.

 

“Move. Please.”

 

 

_“This is all about you, Shua. Let me love you.”_

 

And so love Joshua was all Jeonghan could do.

 

Whispering sweet nothings, praising how Joshua was always good for Jeonghan and telling him how much he loved him.

 

With every push and pull, moans reverberated inside the room. Incoherent noises filled their ears and Jeonghan stopped relinquishing his control.

 

He only let their bodies talk, kissing every part of Joshua’s body wherever his lips could reach; giving too much attention on his sensitive neck and Jeonghan was pleased with the cries he’s letting out along with every thrust he made.

 

_Please._

 

_Harder._

 

_Yes._

 

_I liked it._

 

_More._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

 

_Come on, Jeonghan._

The night carried on with Jeonghan’s gentle teasing moves, always leaving Joshua hanging when he was about to reach the orgasm. He wanted this slow torture between the two of them. He’s craving for more and yet this was enough.

 

Because Joshua’s pleasure was more important for Jeonghan, Joshua was all the mattered at this point.

 

And when his angel pleaded once more, Jeonghan finally gave him what he wanted. He held his long legs up, settling it on his shoulders as Jeonghan pounded harder and a little faster, bed creaking with every punishing move he did.

 

Joshua was flexible enough to meet his thrust and together, they danced in the flames of their union. They burst at the seams, reaching for the peak of their lustful heady scent of their lovemaking.

 

Jeonghan remained buried inside Joshua, moving a little more until both of them were shaking from oversensitivity. His hands traced his kitten’s body, kissing the marks and the handiwork he did on his skin.

 

Joshua looked wrecked and ruined and Jeonghan felt the emotions bubbling on his chest. He was his and this was all because of Jeonghan.

 

He carefully stood rolled beside Joshua to cuddle him, bringing his head on Jeonghan’s chest and peppering kisses on his flushed face.

 

“Hi.” Jeonghan greeted with his hoarse voice and Joshua smiled lazily at him. He carefully removed the leather strap on his neck together with his kitty headband.

 

Joshua’s bare face couldn’t be compared to any pretty things in the world. This was Jeonghan’s most adored possession. Joshua belonged to himself but Jeonghan completed him, he had given him what he had always wanted in life.

 

Love, stability mixed with thrill and adventure.

 

 

“Hi, Jeonghan. Getting used to vanilla, huh?” Joshua teased him and nuzzled the pulse on his neck; this was their uncountable _vanilla sex_ and he was getting used to this set-up.

 

His fingers skated on his chest and Jeonghan sighed contentedly. _Dear God, he was so in love with this tease._

 

 

“Shut up, kitten. I love you so much.”

 

Jeonghan always wanted things in his control but he was willing to give up his power because he married a little tyrant with a pretty face and a devious smile painting on his lips.

 

“I know. I love you so much, too, Hannie.”

 

And he knew that look, eyes glinting with mischief and naughty hands tugging at him once more, stirring his hardness into life.

 

_“Again, Shua?”_

_“Again. And this time, no more vanilla_.”

 

 

Jeonghan smirked. Oh how he loved playtimes with his personal angel, Joshua.

 

 

 

– fin.

**Author's Note:**

> drop some comments I'll greatly appreciate your feedbacks <3 talk to me on twt!! @fullsunjihan :)


End file.
